I Kissed You Just Now
by Royal Dansk
Summary: I wonder if just one kiss will be able to change our status quo in this relationship. [ RxS Oneshot AU ]


**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership in anything in this story. Meh.**

_I wonder if just one kiss will be able to change our status quo in this relationship. _

Rein was laying down on her back in a bed on a room all so-familiar to her while reading the latest *JUMP! Series. She flipped through the pages absently, thinking if it was wise to go straight here after school than at home. (*A serialization manga filled with one shots or collection of manga series, in which case has a chapter each serialization).

She let her gaze wonder to her right only to meet the eyes of the person sitting beside her, reading his own magazine. _Ah! _Rein panicked as the pair of dark purple eyes stared into hers. Slowly, the guy turned his body to her and leaned forward. _Huh? Did I say that out loud?! What?! _

"You've got something stuck on you" He said while brushing her blue hair swiftly and then turning back to flipping his magazine.

_I wonder… when I first began having this unwanted awareness._

.

"Hey Shade" Rein said as both of them headed back home from school, just after they got off the train "I'm fine with going home alone, Fine says she does it all the time if Bright is busy with council meeting"

Shade was walking several paces in front of her, "You've got it wrong. I'm just going to the convenience store"

_There's a convenience store in your street! -_-++ _Rein sighed while grabbing hold of her backpack strap. As always, he wears that nonchalant expression he has the habit of putting up while walking me home. And as always, we don't talk much.

Rein looked up at the stars that was starting to fill the skies. _Fine's so lucky! She got a boyfriend to take her home and converse with… I wonder if I should attend her school?_

I can't leave Dad alone. Mom and Fine are overseas because of a new branch opening up from where mom is working, Fine had to study there for a year and ended up having a foreign boyfriend. He had blonde hair too!

.

"So slow" 12 year-old Shade said while fanning himself with a giant uchiwa. Rein bought it for him on his 10th birthday because it had the image of his favorite soccer player.

"Sorry!" Rein huffed, "I got this for your mom"

She took Shade's hand and placed something on his palm. It was a charm for quick disease recovery. For the first time, Shade's eyes grew wide at the item and he smiled at it genuinely "Thank you so much."

However, not long after that… his mom collapsed from her sickness, had a miscarriage and died along with the 8-month baby in her stomach.

Shade was left all alone. Rein ran to the funeral as soon as she heard the news and searched for him in the crowd of black. When she found him, Rein was sure he was going to cry, but there were neither tears nor sorrow to be found on his face.

_Shade. Shade! Cry! Cry if you want to!_ She wanted to say.

_Shade, I hate it that we are just friends._

.

Shade turned around when he finally noticed the person with him had stopped moving "So slow"

"Ah! Wait up!" Rein pouted, running to catch up to him.

.

"_Ah, it's Shade and Fushigi-senpai" the guy passing by pointed at the couple to direct the gaze of his blue haired-friend beside him "those two have a really close relationship"_

_The friend crunched on his snack while watching the two "Yup, sure is close"_

_What can I do to change it?_

"_Hey, let's get going, the bell is ringing"_

.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong ding dong ding dong!

"Huh? I wonder if he's not around… well, I guess I'll just go home" Rein pouted and looked at the ceiling light absently. _Even though I did bring over the two copies of the latest issue…_

The sound of the door slamming open startled Rein. She looked at the person responsible for it, who was currently shirtless and sporting a towel over his head, and then turned red. She closed her eyes shut.

"Sorry, I just got back from club activities" Shade absently dried his hair "I was having a shower"

_How is this the kind of guy I'm full of love for?! _Rein turned around with a harrumph "Sorry! I'll see you then! And at least wear a shirt!"

"You don't want to come in?" Shade asked, making her stop. Rein turned around and automatically walked inside his apartment, dropping the magazines on the table. She stood up and placed both her hand on her hips "Sit down!"

Shade, fully dressed, grabbed the magazine and followed her order, leaning his back on his bed. Rein sat down at the bed and dried his hair. Rein's face was grim.

_What did I expect to happen just now?! _She rubbed on his hair faster, not that he didn't mind.

"Ah, that's right," Shade said, making her halt her actions. Shade turned his head around to face her "You're going to watch our match against the other school coming soon right?"

"Yes," Rein smiled "Are you nervous, Shade?"

Shade fully turned his body around and flicked her forehead "What do you take me for?"

Rein pouted, pretending to be mad while cradling her red forehead. _Geez, I'm being an idiot. My heart is beating fast on its own. _"Shade, your phone is ringing"

Shade sighed and picked it up. _'OI SHADE! Where are you right now?! Didn't they say to go bowling after practice?'_

"Is that so?"

'_What, you're busy right now? Could it be you've got a date with your girlfriend?'_

"Ha? She's not my girlfriend."

_What. So Shade has plans to go somewhere. _Rein got up to leave, passing by him who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

_Huh? _Rein turned at the hand on her wrist before looking up at Shade, who was staring at her eyes lock on. _What should I do? My face is probably red right now. What can I do?_

'_Hello, Shade-senpai? It's Elizabetta. Everyone's waiting for you.'_

_What can I do… so that we can become more than friends? _Rein walked towards Shade who was still holding on her wrist tightly.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry—" Rein placed both her hands on Shade's shoulders and kissed him on his lips, cutting of his reply.

'_What? Shade-senpai?'_

'_Hello? Hello?' _Rein pulled back, Shade was stunned by the kiss. It took him over a second to realize what happened, and when he did, he turned red and placed the back of his hand to cover his nose and lips "What…"

_What have I just done? _Rein took a step back. _What's gotten into me— OH MY GOD! _

"SORRY!" Shade had loosened his hold on her wrist so she got away easily. Rein stumbled on her first step before she regained proper balance.

"Shade? Rein bumped into me just now with incredible force, what's up?"

The guy saw his friend leaning on the wall by the door, his face still red from what happened and the back of his hand still on his face. He stared at the floor in confusion.

"Ah! You sly guy! Did you finally make a more?" his friend teased while kicking him softly "Is that why she ran off to escape? LOOOSEEER"

"That's not— ah, shut up Fango!" Shade grumbled.

.

_Idoit! Idiot! I'M SUCH AND IDIOT! WHY ON EARTH DID I DO THAT?! _"Uwaah! HELP ME FINE!" She shouted as she ran towards her home "KILL ME PLEASE!"

_Shade must be in a huge shock! He's going to hate me for sure! _Rein scratched her head in annoyance as she jumped on her bed. She texted her twin about what happened and the reply came as fast as a thunder.

Re: SOS

Fro: Fine

To: Rein

AHAHAHAHA! You finally did it Rein! I'm sure if you confess to him properly everything will be fine! Goodluck from me, your super awesome sister, to you, my growing up cute little Rein! v(/ )v

Rein closed her phone after she replied back to the message and buried her face in her pillows. _Even though I totally didn't intend to do any of that… my body just moved on its own. I'm such a scary person!_

_I'm the worst, how should I face him from now on?_

The next day, the train they rode to school on was slower than usual. The two of them stood several meters apart and stared at the train rails in front of them. Rein avoiding his face and Shade facing at her direction.

"'Sup"

"Good morning"

"So—"

"Yest- yesterday" Rein cut him off "you must've been troubled because of what I did suddenly"

_My voice is trembling. _Rein looked up to meet Shade's face, her eyes tearing up while smiling "I'm really sorry"

"_I'm sorry, Shade" 12 year-old Rein said, hugging him and crying for his unshed tears. He just stood there, accepting the hug that was given to him._

"Rein, I…" Shade started. A hand on his shoulder stopped him; he turned around to face a guy with pale blue hair "You made her cry, that's no good."

"Toma!" Shade said "It's not what you think it is"

Toma shrugged and led Rein around, who was confused at what was happening. Toma gave him one last glance before they left the train station "Well, I didn't know. I was just messing around"

Shade stood there alone, clenching his fist.

.

_And so, Shade and I can no longer talk like normal._

"Oh, you're still here" Toma said to her as she waited in the classroom "Want to go home together?"

"Eh?" Rein asked.

"No? Did you make a promise with somebody?" he asked.

Rein's eyes grew wide. _A promise? Did she and Shade promise to go walk home together? There was no such thing._

Toma and Rein walked towards the school gates but stopped by a vending machine beside the soccer field. Rein's eyes glanced at Shade who was practicing.

"Here you go!" Toma handed her a can.

"Uwah! You got it right!" Rein accepted it with both her hands "That's amazing! Thanks!"

"Do you feel better now?" Toma asked.

"Eh? Ah! That is- this morning I was just feeling a bit off, that's all" Rein said, _were you worried, Toma-kun?_

"There's no need to hide it" he said "I've always been watching you ever since you enrolled in this school. But I was barely able to stand watching you bravely chase after Shade's shadow. And I've always wanted to approach you"

Toma smiled at Rein "How about we go out this Saturday, just the two of us? It'll be worth it, promise!"

_Eh? But Saturday… that's the day of Shade's match._

.

"What's the matter Shade? Why'd you miss your penalty kick?" The captain said.

"I'm sorry" Shade wiped his sweat with his shirt.

His teammates gave him a clap on his shoulders "It's okay"

Shade glanced at the crowd watching them "Shit, what the hell am I doing?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd turn up" Toma was smiling widely "I'm really happy"

"Yeah" Rein smiled "By the way, there's place I want to go"

"Eh? Where?" Toma turned around.

"The shrine"

"A shrine?" Toma repeated, the moment they got there, Rein ran off to the temple and then turned around and ran "Rein-san, why are you in such a hurry?"

Rein and Toma was breathless when they came across Shade.

"Toma" Shade said "Don't think you can just conveniently butt in"

"Whoa" Toma smirked "What's with the scary look on your face?"

Shade pulled Rein's wrist and led her to the other direction, it was too fast for Rein that something fell of her pocket "Ah!"

Shade turned around to pick up the charm on the floor that said victory.

"Ahhh, whatever, the truth is out." Toma watched the two walk away "The fake boyfriend finally did something. Even though, to think that in the end, Shade was all Rein can see"

"_I'm sorry, Shade" Rein hugged him tighter. Shade just watched the tears sliding of her cheeks and into his "it was a powerless charm"_

"How was the match?" Rein asked him.

"We lost"

"I see… you've worked hard, Shade, and did your best this year. I knew I shouldn't have bought the charm, its bad luck. I'm really sorry"

"No, that's not it"

"I apologize" _I guess I really can't do it properly, Fine _"All this time, I never did anything for you, I'm sor—ry…"

Rein's eyes went wide in surprise. Shade had leaned in to kiss her, placing both his hands on her cheeks. It was a gentle kiss and innocent meeting of the lips and by the time he pulled away, Rein was breathless.

Shade was blushing "All this time, your charms has been a great source of encouragement. I apologize! I apologize for everything that I've block up until now!"

Rein fell on the side walk on her butt when her knees gave in. _Shade! Shade kissed me, his expression isn't robot-like at all!_

"I was really happy to be kissed by you, and I'm sorry for not saying anything" Shade crouched down "I've been that way ever since my mom passed away"

Shade cupped her cheeks and leant his forehead on hers "Rein, I like you. I don't want to pass you to anyone else"

_That… the tip of my nose was cold but even so, there was a gentle warmth spreading throughtout my body._

"Don't cry" Shade wiped her tears with his sleeves.

"Sor—" Rein was silenced "Stop kissing me, Shade!"

"Stop apologizing for no reasons then" Shade smirked.

Finally, he had the angel who saved him most somewhere where he can protect her.

**Cookie: And so I made it my goal to fill the FBNFH section with Rein. Hate all you want but I love Rein and some writers just treat Rein like an extra character = 3 = (She's not, uhm, I don't think you've catch on well but Rein is actually Fine's **_**TWIN SISTER**_** so… yeah) BLUE POWER!**


End file.
